


Баки Барнс, мрачный бариста

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Past Torture, Skinny!Steve, grampy!bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Соулмейт-ау и кофешоп-ау, два в одном! В этой реальности метка соулмейта может проявиться на теле в любом месте и в любой момент; там слово или фраза – не первые слова, сказанные твоим мейтом, но те слова, после которых понимаешь, что любишь.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SecretSanta fest

– Поверить не могу, что помогаю тебе с этим, – заявил Сэм, устроившись за столиком рядом со Стивом. – Ладно, выкладывай.

– Издатель хочет, чтобы это было кофешоп-ау, – сообщил Стив, достав толстый блокнот, исписанный пометками. Сэм закатил глаза и сделал жест рукой, показывая: «Дальше». – Должно быть что-то романтичное, рождественское и как можно более гейское. – Стив сверился с записями. – У меня около трех недель.

– Тогда лучше бы тебе начать, – заметил Сэм. – Используй омелу. Это беспроигрышный вариант.

– Это клише, – сморщился Стив.

– Это классика, – возразил Сэм. – И очень по-гейски.

С тех пор как Стив начал писать для онлайн-издания, он, по крайней мере, мог платить за комнату. К тому же, это увеличивало его шансы найти своего соулмейта: Стив знал, что большинство людей находили свои пары в сети. Пусть это не так старомодно и романтично, как раньше, но зато не приходилось ждать до пятидесяти лет, пока судьба случайно не сведет тебя с твоей половинкой.

– Мне кажется, это наш кофе, – заметил Сэм, обернувшись к стойке. – Как тебе новый бариста?

– Тот пугающий гигантский парень? – уточнил Стив. – Миленько.

– Он назовет наши имена, или нам придется здесь состариться? – Сэм нетерпеливо качнулся на стуле.

– Не будь таким претенциозным. – Стив придвинул к нему блокнот. – Я заберу кофе, а ты пока подумай, как пройдет их первая встреча.

Два высоких бумажных стаканчика стояли на стойке, а бариста уже занимался другим напитком.

– Простите, это наше? – Стив протянул руку к стаканчику, силясь разобрать нацарапанное маркером имя. Бариста даже не взглянул в его сторону, сосредоточившись на работе. Обычно в этом месте сервис был получше. Стив поднес стаканчик к самому носу. «Белобрысый». Хм-м, ладно, это было довольно грубо, но Стив решил спустить все на тормозах. На втором стаканчике значилось: «Сэм».

– Миленько, – повторил Стив. Когда он вернулся к Сэму, у того уже была пара идей.

– Все это никуда не годится, – отмел Стив, выслушав про секс-киборгов и озабоченных кентаврах. – Стимпанк сейчас никому не нужен. Черт. – Первый глоток кофе обычно заставлял Стива блаженно улыбаться, но не в этот раз. – Я почти уверен, что там обычное молоко. Этот парень что, убить меня хочет?

Сэм снова обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на бариста. Тот натирал кофемашину маленькой розовой тряпочкой, при этом мускулы его бугрились под кожей практически непристойно.

– Знаешь, я не исключаю варианта, что он какой-нибудь наемник под прикрытием.

Когда Стив поднялся на ноги, Сэм встревожено нахмурился.

– Это всего лишь кофе, ладно? Ты же не собираешься устраивать сцену?

Стив устремился к стойке, держа кофе подальше от себя, словно нечто радиоактивное.

– Определенно, ты устроишь сцену, – пробормотал Сэм за его спиной.

– Простите! – довольно вежливо позвал Стив, очутившись перед стойкой. Бариста продолжил наводить чистоту, но Стив повторил громко и отчетливо: – ПРОСТИТЕ.

Парень повернулся к нему.

– Я точно знаю, что просил безлактозное молоко, потому что лактоза мой смертельный враг, – сообщил Стив. – Не говоря уже о том, что мое имя – Стив, а не «белобрысый».

Парень глядел на него не мигая. Его глаза были густо подведены черными тенями, так что взгляд казался еще более мрачным. Волосы неопрятно свисали вдоль угрюмого лица, а черная футболка тесно обтягивала широкую грудь.

И парень не выглядел раскаивающимся.

– Могу я получить другой кофе? – спросил Стив, теряя терпение.

Бариста продолжал молчать, изображая из себя Фуриосу. Он не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы забрать испорченный напиток или хотя бы изобразить улыбку (возможно, его лицо анатомически не было на это способно).

– Прием, земля вызывает майора Тома. – Стив не хотел щелкать пальцами у его лица, потому что сам ненавидел типов, которые так делают, и не был одним из них, но был близок к тому.

Сэм оказался рядом в нужный момент. Приобняв Стива за плечи, Сэм подтолкнул его в сторону выхода, пробормотав в качестве прощания:

– Ладно, думаю, мы вернемся в другой раз, – и, вытащив Стива из кофейни, прошипел ему в ухо: «Никогда».

Ну, он ошибся.

***

Стив поверить не мог, что Сэм попросту бросил его блокнот в кофейне. Там были все записи и пометки, нужные для работы. Этот блокнот хранил в себе такие тайны о Стиве, которые даже психоаналитик еще не анализировал; маленькие пошлые зарисовки, скетчи, цитаты из сопливых песен, которые Стив напевал в душе, типажи, идеи, списки... хуже всего были списки.

Например, «Почему нужно хранить невинность для своего соулмейта», где Стив взвешивал все за и против. Или – «Словечки, которые нельзя использовать, чтобы люди не считали меня старомодным». Стив обожал составлять подобные списки, и это было странно. Он точно не хотел, чтобы блокнот попал в чужие руки.

Конечно, когда Стив вернулся в кофейню, на столике ничего не было, как и под ним. На полке с забытыми вещами лежал только одинокий зонт. Но Стив не терял надежды. Собравшись с духом, он подошел к стойке, за которой стоял все тот же мрачный бариста.

– Привет, – сказал Стив нервно. Бариста был занят тем, что выравнивал маффины в витрине. Казалось, он всецело поглощен своим занятием – как и любым другим занятием, которое не включало в себя общение с посетителями. – Эм, привет, простите, – сказал Стив, вцепившись в стойку. – Я забыл здесь кое-что, и просто хотел узнать, может, вы…

Бариста молча спрятался под стойкой.

Ну, ладно. Это было уже чересчур. Стив знал, что характер у него не сахар, и иногда он бывает вспыльчивым или слишком категоричным – но люди раньше не прятались от него; наоборот, обычно они старались запрятать его куда подальше… например, запереть в школьном шкафчике, куда он без труда помещался всю среднюю школу.

Стив вздрогнул, когда бариста внезапно вновь вынырнул из-под стойки. В руках он держал блокнот Стива.

– Черт, твою мать, спасибо огромное! – выпалил Стив, хватая блокнот и прижимая его к груди. Бариста молча глядел на него; все те же тени вокруг глаз, спутанные волосы, небрежно забранные в хвост, и плотно сжатые губы. Стив заметил бейджик у парня на груди; металлический, с выгравированным именем – «Джеймс». Что ж, если бейджик металлический, выходит, это не стажер, а постоянный работник. Жаль, ведь Стиву нравилась эта кофейня.

Тем не менее, он широко улыбнулся и протянул руку.

– Спасибо, Джеймс!

Бариста уставился на его ладонь, словно инопланетянин, с которым вступили в первый контакт. Стив подождал немного, прежде чем сдаться. Он выгреб всю мелочь из карманов, чтобы опустить ее в банку для чаевых.

– Я очень надеюсь, что ты туда не заглядывал, ради твоего же блага, – пробормотал он, шагая к выходу. Листая альбом тем же вечером, он заметил маленькие приписки рядом на странице с заметками для кофешоп-ау.

И ладно, этот парень разбирался в гействе на все сто.

***

Так или иначе, Стив не перестал ходить в ту кофейню. Потому что он действительно любил это место, там хорошо писалось, и мрачный бариста был не так уж страшен – если с ним не говорить, не смотреть на него и, в общем-то, не заказывать кофе.

– «Болтливый»? – Стив взглянул на стакан, где, видимо, плескался его безлактозный капучино. – Ладно, буду считать это прогрессом. Хотя тебе действительно стоит запомнить мое имя, оно не такое уж сложное. – Стив подмигнул мрачному бариста, просто потому, что мог. Тот уставился в ответ своим холодным, немигающим взглядом убийцы, и ладно, это было забавно.

Стив был в отличном настроении. Работа над кофешоп-ау шла полным ходом; ему стоило бы сказать Джеймсу, что читать чужие блокноты некрасиво (не говоря уже о том, чтобы ПИСАТЬ в них), но подкинутые идеи оказались действительно хороши. Словно Джеймс только и делал всю жизнь, что читал слащавые дамские романы.

Стив улыбнулся еще шире, пока бариста изображал из себя ходячего мертвеца. Какой-то денди в очереди рявкнул:

– Здесь и другим хочется заказать кофе, парень!

– И вам хорошего дня, мистер, – закатил глаза Стив.

Каждый день Стив приходил в кофейню со своим лэптопом и писал, потягивая неоправданно дорогой напиток. Если история заходила в тупик, Стив поворачивал голову к большому окну и наблюдал, как за стеклом кружатся снежные хлопья. И затем глядел в другую сторону, где Джеймс озлобленно взбивал молоко, сгорбившись над питчером так, словно мечтал его задушить. Стив заметил, что бариста не только глаза подводит черными тенями, но и красит ногти в тот же цвет. Еще он заметил, что Джеймс иногда едва заметно шевелит губами, словно подпевая рождественским песенкам, которые крутили снова и снова. Иногда его волосы были небрежно рассыпаны по плечам, иногда собраны в хвост. На нем всегда была черная футболка с длинными рукавами. Стив подозревал, что под этой футболкой на коже скрываются татуировки: оскаленные волки, кинжалы, черепа и пентаграммы. Иногда Стив гадал, что у него может быть за метка.

Иногда он бывал пойман врасплох, и бариста злобно глядел на него поверх головы очередного клиента. Тогда Стив утыкался в свой лэптоп, бормоча: «Что? Я просто разминаю шею».

Иногда Стиву составляли компанию друзья.

– Этот жуткий тип все еще смотрит на нас? – спросила Наташа, грациозно опускаясь на стул рядом со Стивом. – Я попросила сахар, а не его чертову почку.

– Как думаешь, что с ним не так? – протянул Стив задумчиво.

– Откуда мне знать? Паралич лица, семьдесят лет пыток, или просто не с той ноги встал.

– Хм-м. – Стив все еще глядел на Джеймса, который остервенело распутывал целый ком елочной гирлянды. Возможно, он хотел сделать из нее удавку.

– Эй, Роджерс, – позвала Наташа, сощурив глаза, и Стив вздрогнул. Он кинул на нее невинный взгляд.

– Что?

– Лучше не играй с огнем. Он похож на парней, с которыми лучше не связываться.

– Ты ведь знаешь, я рожден, чтобы играть с огнем, – с улыбкой протянул Стив, и Наташа закатила глаза.

– Если это поможет тебе снять пояс верности, то я вас благословляю. Серьезно, Стив, нужно дать шанс другим парням. Ты можешь ждать своего мейта до старости.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Ты можешь никогда не встретить его, – добавила Наташа серьезно. Стив уставился в свой стаканчик, глядя, как пена расползается по глянцевой поверхности кофе.

– Абсолютно во всех историях, что я читал или писал, герою говорят те же слова. А в конце – представь себе! – он встречает своего соулмейта, как оно и должно быть.

– Ну, тогда у меня есть новость для тебя, Стив. Жизнь – не чертов фанфик.

Стив зажал уши ладонями.

– Ла-ла-ла, – завопил он. Какая-то дамочка за соседним столиком обернулась на них.

Бариста справился с гирляндой и вышел в зал, чтобы украсить периметр. Люди, мимо которых он проходил, вжимались в свои стулья.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, – сказала Наташа, когда Стив перестал вести себя, как пятилетка. – Вот, взгляни. – Она протянула Стиву свой телефон.

– Что, еще один качок с твоей работы? – ужаснулся Стив. – В прошлый раз я сорок минут слушал про стероиды, и знаешь, больше не собираюсь. Ты не чувствуешь меня, Нат. Не чувствуешь мои вибрации.

– Как будто я не знаю, что тебе нужно. – Наташа пыталась впихнуть Стиву телефон в руки. – Ты только и мечтаешь, что об огромной горе мускулов, которую сможешь оседлать.

Стив почувствовал на себе взгляд и обернулся. Джеймс стоял за его спиной и старательно крепил гирлянду к окну, вовсе не таращась в их сторону.

Стиву показалось, что он усмехается. Где-то глубоко внутри. Очень, очень глубоко.

– А этот большой, но еще и с головой на плечах. – Наташа всучила Стиву телефон, и он взглянул на фото.

Ладно, парень на фото выглядел неплохо. На нем был мешковатый дурацкий свитер, который обычно носят девственники, Стив ОБОЖАЛ такие свитера. И свитер не скрывал потрясающую фигуру этого парня. Словно античная статуя, если бы статуи принимали стероиды. Голова на плечах была, и тоже довольно привлекательная. Застенчивая улыбка, ямочки на щеках, печальный взгляд и растрепанные волосы. И – дьявол! – он носил очки. Стив и сам иногда носил очки.

Им было о чем поболтать.

– Он профессор в университете и защитил гребаную кучу каких-то диссертаций, – сообщила Наташа триумфально. – А еще он занимается волонтерством, раздельным сбором мусора и любит старомодную музыку. У него биполярка, но у кого ее сейчас нет? И он чудовищно несчастен, а ты ведь обожаешь несчастных, Стив.

Ему почудилось, что кто-то дышит ему в затылок, но повернувшись, Стив увидел лишь, как бариста клеит силиконовые снежинки на стекло.

– С чего ты взяла? – возмутился Стив, понимая, что сдает позиции. – Я сам довольно несчастный.

– Я забронировала вам столик на вечер пятницы. Дай ему шанс, обещай мне. Рамлоу был провальным вариантом, но это – стопроцентный успех.

– Что, если я начну встречаться с ним, а потом проявится моя метка? – сделал последнюю попытку Стив. – Это будет просто нечестно.

– Метка – это полное дерьмо, – ответила Наташа жестко. Стив скользнул взглядом к черной косынке на ее шее. Он знал, что метка под ней. И знал, что Наташа не искала своего соулмейта. – И потом, она ведь еще не проявилась.

– Как знать, – пожал плечами Стив. Не то, что бы он не осматривал себя внимательно со всех сторон этим утром, перед большим зеркалом. Он не хотел казаться отчаявшимся.

– Пятница, вечер, – подытожила Наташа, и Стив сдался.

Он обернулся еще раз, чтобы проверить, но Джеймса там уже не было.

***

Ладно, это было катастрофой. Стив с огромным трудом отыскал нужный ресторан, он был едва не задавлен автобусом, весь в талом снеге с ног до головы, и к тому же снова начал кашлять, как умирающий. Он не чувствовал себя сексуальным и не выглядел сексуально, когда ввалился в теплый холл. Хостес взглянула на него с подозрением, словно он был веганом-террористом, собиравшимся поливать посетителей томатным соусом. Стив развернул шарф, став сразу вдвое меньше, и выбрался из тяжелого старого пальто, купленного в комиссионке. Он хотел предстать перед доктором-красавчиком в лучшем виде.

Тот уже ждал, одиноко сидя за столиком в дальнем углу. Причесал волосы (как трогательно) и нарядился в рубашку потеснее; мудрое решение. Стив прерывисто вздохнул и твердым шагом направился к нему.

– Привет, – сказал он, оказавшись возле столика. – Брюс?

Мужчина поднял лицо, недоуменно взглянув на Стива.

– Привет, – сказал он мягким тоном, затем встревожено нахмурился. – Что-то случилось? Вы от Наташи?

– Вроде того, – неловко пробормотал Стив.

– С ней все в порядке? – еще сильнее нахмурился Брюс.

– Думаю да, – недоуменно ответил Стив. – Что?..

И – ладно, этот чувак и правда был умным, потому что он вдруг переменился в лице и сказал:

– Она не придет, верно? – и затем, закрыв лицо ладонью, рассмеялся. – Она прислала вас. Точно.

– Что? – повторил Стив. Он замерз, его ноги промокли, он адски хотел есть и чувствовал, как другие посетители пялятся на них.

– Боюсь, произошло недоразумение, – сказал Брюс. Он подвинул Стиву стул, и Стив плюхнулся на него. – Я… наверное, произвожу неверное впечатление. Не знаю, на что я надеялся. – Он покраснел и выглядел униженным. Наташа была права: Стив любил несчастных. Он мог бы прийти в ярость, но вместо этого… в общем-то, он все равно пришел в ярость.

– Я сейчас вернусь, – прорычал он и чеканным шагом двинулся в туалет.

Там он надиктовал Наташе длинное и угрожающее сообщение на автоответчик, которое в целом сводилось к тому, что ей нужно приехать сюда и срочно.

Потом Стив вернулся и выдержал целых сорок минут ужасающе неловкой беседы с мужчиной, который, похоже, постепенно впадал в депрессию. Они крошили хлебные палочки на клетчатую скатерть, обсуждали эритроциты и были крайне вежливы друг с другом. Стало гораздо проще, когда Стив завел разговор о Наташе, и к моменту ее прихода Стив убедился, что Брюс влюблен по самую макушку.

– Ладно, и что вам, голубки, от меня потребовалось? – спросила Наташа, подходя к ним в своем элегантном черном пальто, с рыжими волосами, в которых еще таяли снежинки, и Стив хотел закричать на нее, потому что она кошмарно вела себя с ним и кошмарно – с Брюсом, нельзя просто прийти и выглядеть такой красивой, когда парень умирает от любви к тебе.

А потом Брюс вскочил на ноги, как школьник перед директором, и опрокинул стул, стол, вино, все абсолютно случайно и все на себя, при этом сохраняя ангельскую невозмутимость, и наконец, выбравшись из-под клетчатой скатерти, жалко улыбнулся Наташе.

– Не обращайте на меня внимания, я чертов монстр, – пробормотал он, и Наташа вдруг побледнела и потянулась к горлу, замотанному косынкой.

И Стив ушел оттуда, потому что этим двоим уже никто не был нужен, и потому, что он ненавидел их всех, и любил, и хотел выпить немного кофе.

***

– Не спрашивай, – сказал Стив, придвигая стул к стойке бариста.

Джеймс не выглядел так, будто его мучили какие-то вопросы. Он на секунду оторвался от своего занятия – на этот раз он раскладывал круассаны на подставке, так сосредоточенно, будто пытался разминировать здание – и взглянул на Стива сверху вниз.

Стив облокотился на стойку, отчаянно желая похныкать. Последний автобус уходил через полчаса, но кофейня еще работала. Не было никого, кроме бродяги в углу, пьющего что-то горячее из большого бумажного стакана.

– Я никогда не найду свою любовь, верно? – спросил Стив, промолчав целых пять минут в ожидании, что Джеймс издаст хоть какой-то звук, хоть хмыканье, чтобы поддержать беседу. – Я останусь одиноким до самой старости, так? Скажи мне честно! – Если Джеймс что-то и ответил, Стив не услышал, оглушительно кашляя. Бродяга отсалютовал ему кружкой с мелочью.

– Звучит как старый добрый туберкулез, приятель.

– Да, спасибо, – прохрипел Стив.

Перед носом у него оказался стакан с теплой водой.

– Черт. Спасибо. – Стив шмыгнул носом. Джеймс сделал вид, что не при чем. – Не стоило мне пить вино. Я пьянею, когда пробку понюхаю. У тебя есть метка, Джеймс?

Бариста отвернулся к кофемашине и принялся прочищать ее с помощью специальной щетки.

– Ты не знаешь чертового языка? Как они наняли тебя сюда, вообще? – Стив растекся по стойке. – Поверить не могу, что пришел излить душу к самому равнодушному человеку в целом гребаном мире.

Бродяга подошел к стойке, протягивая опустевший стаканчик.

– Можешь налить мне еще немного того бесплатного чая, сынок?

Джеймс наполнил его стакан травяным чаем с медом, абсолютно точно не бесплатным, и вместе с шоколадной печенькой протянул бродяге. Тот рассыпался в благодарностях.

Джеймс скосил глаза на Стива и сделал зверскую рожу, призывая его хранить тайну до конца жизни, и Стив ухмыльнулся от уха до уха, не в силах сдержаться.

***

Стив не думал, что у него будет похмелье после трех бокалов вина, но его дурацкий организм делал абсолютно все, чтобы только причинить Стиву страдания. Так что да, он сидел в кафе в темных очках, нахохлившийся и злой, и пытался объяснить своему издателю, что история еще не готова.

– Еще даже не Сочельник, – возмущался он, глядя в камеру своего лэптопа. – Дедлайн в Сочельник. И я не готов прислать черновики. Почему? Да там миллиард ошибок. Грамматика против пунктуации, выживет сильнейший. Мне просто нужно больше времени, ясно?

Чуть позже пришла Наташа, чтобы убедиться, что Стив в порядке (он НЕ был в порядке), и с ней Брюс, словно он боялся выпустить на секунду ее руку. Вместо того чтобы утешать Стива, эти двое принялись целоваться, и Стив почувствовал непреодолимое желание намазать тени вокруг глаз и перестать разговаривать с людьми НАВСЕГДА.

И тут вместо рождественских хитов заиграла старая песня Мадонны, «Like a Virgin». Стив уставился на Джеймса и прошептал одними губами: «Ненавижу тебя», а тот пожал плечами, с этим своим мрачно-самодовольным видом.

***

– Послушай, приятель, это уже даже не смешно, – заявил Стив, взяв свой кофе и глядя на стаканчик. – Баки? Какой еще, к черту, Баки? Я уверен, что ты способен запомнить мое имя, дружок. Меня зовут Стив, Стив Роджерс.

Мрачный бариста лишь закатил глаза.

Ладно, это было грубо.

Стив собирался попросить жалобную книгу. Когда-нибудь. Возможно.

***

Стив не ожидал, что будет так плохо. Он кашлял весь месяц, кашель утихал и усиливался, но это было его привычное состояние – когда у него что-нибудь болело или работало не так, как нужно. Стив не собирался падать в чертовы обмороки, он надеялся сохранить хоть немного достоинства.

Так что, опустившись на рыхлый сугроб, Стив сделал вид, что просто отдыхает. Перед глазами мелькали черные мушки: словно он попал в снегопад в мире наоборот. Он не собирался умирать, не заполучив метку, как бы там ни было, и упрямо цеплялся взглядом за светофор на углу. «Красный, желтый, зеленый, красный, желтый, зеленый», – повторял он про себя, чтобы не отрубиться. Парочка студентов вышла из кофейни, возле которой он сидел, и прошла мимо, обсуждая какой-то фильм. Никто не помог ему. Впрочем, он выглядел как хипстер, и его можно было спутать с бродягой. Никто не помогает бродягам в снежные дни. Кроме…

Мрачный бариста присел перед ним, как ангел смерти. Его глаза были широко распахнуты. Наконец-то на каменном лице появилось хоть какое-то выражение – отличное от классической мрачности, конечно.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Стив слабо, едва ворочая языком. Даже для него самого это прозвучало неубедительно. – В кармане лежит ингалятор.

И – ладно, похоже этот парень все же понимал язык, потому что его рука ловко нырнула Стиву в карман пальто. Он вытащил ингалятор и протянул Стиву с умоляющим видом. Каждая рука Стива словно весила тонну, так что Стив просто тупо смотрел на Джеймса, и тот аккуратно приложил ингалятор к губам Стива, а затем нажал на кнопку.

И Стив сделал нормальный вдох, наконец-то, спасибо, блядь, большое.

Голова закружилась.

Джеймс снова нажал на кнопку, пихая ингалятор глубже Стиву в рот (возможно, он планировал подавать воздух напрямую в легкие, протолкнув руку в глотку Стиву).

Стив сжал зубами трубку, втягивая воздух.

Он был на грани смерти, но не мог отделаться от мысли, что со стороны это должно смотреться эротично. Он попадет в гребаный ад, и гейские черти будут лупить его фалоимитаторами до тех пор, пока он не распадется на молекулы, вот что его ждет.

Стив сделал еще один вздох и почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы стошнить Джеймсу прямо на футболку.

Ладно, это было стандартно. Люди в романтических комедиях постоянно извергают из себя разные выделения, это залог большого счастливого романа, разве нет? От головокружения Стив чувствовал себя пьяным, невесомым. Он засмеялся.

Джеймс поднял его из сугроба, обхватив под мышками, как ребенка, и привалил к себе. Стив уткнулся лицом ему в шею, горячую, несмотря на ледяной воздух вокруг. Он поднял глаза и увидел пухлые, приоткрытые губы, блестящие и розовые.

Джеймс затащил его в кофейню и швырнул на стул. Затем снова влез в карман – бесцеремонно – и достал смартфон Стива. Заставил Стива ввести пароль – Стив дважды ошибался, прежде чем смог попасть по цифрам – и с напряженным видом уставился в экран. Затем набрал что-то.

Сэм явился через пятнадцать минут, и к тому времени Стив уже чувствовал себя намного лучше.

Достаточно хорошо, чтобы продумывать, как вставить сцену с ингалятором в свою историю.

***

– Вот. – Стив положил сверток на стойку. Позади него была километровая очередь из желающих выпить что-то горячее, так что он не собирал всех задерживать.

Джеймс взглянул на подарок, затем поднял глаза на Стива. Его брови поехали вверх.

– Брось, уже почти Рождество. Я собирался сделать это в любом случае. Ты вдохновил меня. Не говоря уже о спасении моей жизни и всяком таком. – Стив нервно махнул рукой. – Так я могу получить свой безлактозный капучино с корицей?

Бариста молча отвернулся и взял один из стаканов, нанизанных друг на друга, затем схватил маркер и выразительно написал «СТИВ» огромными кривыми буквами, прежде чем заняться кофе.

Стив скрылся с глаз долой и потягивал свой кофе, издалека наблюдая за Джеймсом, пока тот без устали обслуживал клиентов, одного за другим. Когда толпа иссякла, Джеймс вытащил из-под стойки подарок и уставился на него так, словно ожидал увидеть под оберточной бумагой отрубленную голову своей матери. Наконец он развернул его.

Стив ждал, стараясь не пялиться.

Джеймс вытащил из коробки мягкую шапку, украшенную кошачьими ушками. Он медленно поднял глаза на Стива, который старался не хохотать, а затем показал ему средний палец.

Ага, значит, они были уже на этом этапе отношений.

***

– Итак, он все еще здесь, – произнесла Наташа, расстегивая куртку. – Тот парень, который всех ненавидит.

– Что? А, этот. – Стив сделал небрежное лицо. – Да, куда бы он делся?

– Он не так плох, – вступился Сэм. – Когда Стив собирался отбросить коньки, он написал мне.

– Я был в порядке, – отмахнулся Стив. – И разве мы здесь собрались обсуждать бариста?

– Ну, ты совершенно явно смотришь на него все время, так что да, – заявила Наташа. Брюс подошел к их столику с напитками в картонной подставке. На стакане Стива значилось: «Заноза в заднице».

– Что это, флирт? – уточнила Наташа, подняв бровь. Стив покраснел. – Как далеко вы уже зашли с ним?

– Как далеко ты готов зайти с немым парнем? – спросил Сэм негромко. Это был неловкий вопрос, но Сэм никогда не стеснялся их задавать. – Ну, учитывая метки и все такое…

Он был прав. Метки. Это всегда были слова или фразы. То, что заставит вас полюбить другого человека. И это значило, что вы предназначены друг для друга.

Никто не предназначен немому мрачному парню. Дискриминация, но так оно и есть.

– Э-э, вообще-то, не думаю, что он немой, – сказал Брюс серьезно. – Я просто занимался изучением гнева, и писал одну работу… и думаю… не уверен, но похоже, мне знаком этот человек. Он достаточно сильно изменился, и это было пару лет назад, но его случай довольно редкий, так что я запомнил…

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – не выдержал Стив. Брюс выглядел несчастным. Он сделал глоток кофе, отчего его очки запотели, а затем снял их и принялся протирать рукавом свитера. Стив ненавидел эту долгую паузу, но не решался больше торопить. Наконец Брюс выдавил:

– Я изучал проявления подавленного гнева у людей, переживших пытки. Этот парень, он был военнопленным, и у меня был доступ к его личному делу.

Стив внимательно слушал, не двигаясь, и ему казалось, что шум вокруг – он словно нарастал, и рождественская песенка становилась громче и громче, пока Брюс не сказал:

– Боюсь, его лишили языка.

Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на Джеймса, который склонился над чашкой с кофе и пытался изобразить что-то с помощью пены. Прядка волос выбилась из хвоста и падала ему на лицо. Вдруг Джеймс замер и поднял глаза, безошибочно встретив взгляд Стива.

«Вот дерьмо, – подумал Стив. – Вот дерьмо».

***

Стив НЕ хотел углубляться в детали. И хотя он попросил Сэма разузнать об этой истории в ветеранском центре, Стив почувствовал облегчение, получив отказ. Это – то, что он узнал – ничего не меняло. Джеймс оставался Джеймсом. Самым мрачным бариста на этом материке.

И если думать о том, что он буквально лишен шанса на любовь, и под Рождество работает каждый день без выходных, словно у него и семьи нет – ему позволительно было выглядеть мрачным.

Да что там, Стив и сам был пиздецки мрачным в последние пару дней.

Стив был так зол из-за Джеймса, что начал злиться НА Джеймса, и когда тот наливал Стиву кофе, едва благодарил сквозь стиснутые зубы. Джеймс выглядел невозмутимым. Словно на самом деле ему было глубоко наплевать, как ведет себя один из обычных клиентов. Словно Стив себе всё выдумал на ровном месте.

А потом у Стива кончились деньги, и он не мог больше позволить себе проводить время в кофейне. Вместо этого он заперся дома и писал сутки напролет, чтобы закончить работу к сроку. Сочельник неотвратимо приближался, на улицах стали появляться елочные базары, витрины игрушечных магазинов стремительно пустели, а рождественские песни уже начали вызывать тошноту.

Стив не выходил из дома, пока не закончил историю, и, хотя он все еще был недоволен финалом, он отправил текст своему редактору. После чего упал в постель и постарался немного поспать, но вместо этого начал просто думать о Джеймсе.

Что, если у него была метка? Она могла проявиться в любом возрасте, и что, если Джеймс был ранней пташкой? Выходит, он знал, что где-то в мире есть его соулмейт. Но также знал, что никогда не сможет сказать ему ни слова. Как мучительно это должно быть?

Или может, подумал вдруг Стив, он уже произнес их. Он мог уже найти своего соулмейта, а лишь потом отправиться на войну и попасть в плен. Эти мысли вызывали у Стива приступы тошноты.

Нет, никаких мазохистских фантазий, решил Стив. Если бы у Джеймса был соулмейт, он бы не проводил в кофейне всю свою жизнь. Не выглядел бы таким озлобленным.

Одиноким.

Когда рассвело, Стив надел свое пальто и вышел из дома.

***

Ему пришлось прыгать на месте, чтобы не окоченеть на утреннем морозе; конечно, было бы очень драматично лежать на пороге кофейни совсем обмороженным, как молодой Леонардо ДиКаприо, но Стив надеялся выжить.

Он был слишком занят, переживая и нервно расхаживая вдоль витрины кофейни, и не услышал, как Джеймс подкрался к нему. Стив взвизгнул – он хотел бы вычеркнуть этот момент из своей жизни – но это была не его вина; кто, черт возьми, ходит по улицам Нью-Йорка в балаклаве? Даже грабители их больше не носят.

Джеймс стянул черную ткань к подбородку, обнажая губы, и сунул в рот сигарету.

– Ты не собираешься впустить меня? – спросил Стив, изображая раздражение. Джеймс щелкнул зажигалкой. И, ладно, – справедливо. Стив притащился сюда почти за час до открытия, а теперь портил маленький утренний ритуал Джеймса, громко стуча зубами.

Джеймс сделал несколько глубоких затяжек, прежде чем швырнуть сигарету в мусорный бак – тот стоял достаточно далеко, и Джеймс только что заработал трехочковый (что бы это ни значило; Стив ненавидел баскетбольные термины). Зазвенели ключи, Джеймс отпер дверь кофейни и посторонился, пропуская Стива.

В зале было темно. Воздух за ночь остыл, слабо пахло моющим средством. Все стулья были перевернуты на столы. Стив взялся за один из них и поставил нормально. Джеймс прошел за стойку, чтобы включить кофемашину.

Они работали молча, каждый был занят своим делом. Стив почувствовал, как заболели его руки, когда он перевернул гребаное полчище стульев. Джеймс нажал кнопки, чтобы пролить воду в кофемашине, и загрузил заготовки в духовку. Включил музыку. Затем принялся пересчитывать кассу.

Стив все это время следил за ним, за его скупыми, точными движениями. Затем достал свой блокнот и начал делать наброски на последней странице. Просто маленькие неуклюжие карикатуры.

Когда Джеймс закончил с кассой, он взял два бумажных стаканчика и взглянул на Стива.

– Мне как обычно, – ответил Стив, не отвлекаясь от рисования. Вскоре запахло кофе, а после – свежим хлебом. Стив перебрался за стойку и показал Джеймсу рисунки. Тот дернул плечом. Это могло значить абсолютно всё, что угодно. Этот парень даже не старался.

– Я дописал роман, – сообщил Стив, высыпая в свой кофе тонну сахара. – Кончился хорошо, все умерли.

Джеймс отпил из своего стакана (черный кофе, возможно, разбавленный бензином или чем-нибудь таким же брутальным, пока Стив насыпал на молочную пенку корицу).

– Что ты планируешь делать на Рождество? – сделал Стив еще один заход. Джеймс повернулся к кофемашине, чтобы отрегулировать какие-то рычажки. Стив кашлянул. – Знаешь, я не трус, так что скажу первым. Между нами вся эта химия… ну, или я совсем спятил.

Джеймс достал полотенце, чтобы вытереть пятно на хромированном боку машины.

– Но мне кажется, мы, вроде как, нравимся друг другу. Ну, буду говорить за себя. Ты мне нравишься, ясно? – Это прозвучало несколько агрессивно, и Стив взял себя в руки. Он сделал большой глоток кофе. – Так что, как насчет свидания?

Джеймс продолжал тереть бок машины.

– Я знаю, что ты не говоришь, – тихо добавил Стив. – И это… ничего.

Джеймс замер, сжимая полотенце. Через секунду он продолжил работу.

– Тебе не обязательно говорить, – сказал Стив после долгой паузы, потому что никогда не сдавался. – Можешь просто подать мне знак, что согласен. Подмигнуть или что-то такое.

Джеймс медленно опустил руку, в которой держал полотенце. Тяжело, зловеще повернулся к Стиву. Его широкие плечи поникли, подбородок опустился, так, что Джеймс глядел на Стива исподлобья. Под глазами у него залегли тени, на этот раз – не косметика, а очевидное доказательство бессонницы.

Джеймс безмолвно глядел на Стива секунду, две, и Стив начал паниковать: они были абсолютно одни, ни единого свидетеля, если здесь произойдет кровавая расправа… но затем Джеймс угрожающе сощурил левый глаз.

Стив не сразу осознал, что ему подмигивают.

***

Они встречались трижды, прежде чем на горизонте забрезжил секс.

«Не слишком-то по-гейски, чувак, – написал Сэм, когда Стив смс-нул ему. – Целых три свидания неизвестности». Но Стив должен был разобраться со своим списком за и против, чтобы хранить (или не хранить) невинность для соулмейта.

Никаких меток на его теле. Он проверял каждое утро.

А каждый вечер отправлялся в кофейню к закрытию, чтобы встретиться с Джеймсом.

В первый раз они ходили в снежный парк, и это было жутко неловко, потому что Стив болтал не затыкаясь, а Джеймс отказался снимать балаклаву. В другой раз они остались в кофейне после закрытия и рисовали портреты друг друга. Стиву понравилось, как Джеймс внимательно глядел на него, пытаясь изобразить черты лица.

В третий раз они просто бродили по улицам до глубокой ночи, и Стив взял Джеймса под руку, чтобы не поскользнуться, а Джеймс напрягся так, словно Стив взял его за задницу. Стив рассказывал про свою маму, про друзей, про то, как однажды пытался записаться в кадетское училище и как его стошнило в пятом классе на американских горках. Он научился различать выражения лица Джеймса: мрачно-застенчивое, мрачно-недоуменное и мрачно-насмешливое. Он мог узнать их даже сквозь балаклаву. Какая-то парочка придурков пристала к ним на улице, потому что они шли очень близко друг к другу, и Джеймс проигнорировал их, а Стив ответил, и чуть не влез в драку, но всё обошлось – Джеймс молча надвинулся на этих ребят, и они поспешили удрать.

«Меня не нужно защищать, – заявил тогда Стив, вздернув подбородок. – Я могу за себя постоять».

Джеймс взял его под руку, и они продолжили путь, пока внезапно не оказались возле дома Стива.

– Что? Ты проводил меня? – подозрительно уточнил Стив, потому что был достаточно взрослым, чтобы шляться по городу ночью, но затем ему пришла в голову мысль. – Хочешь подняться? – спросил Стив.

Он не думал, что его голос прозвучит с такой надеждой.

Джеймс помешкал секунду, затем тряхнул головой. Вытащив из кармана салфетку и карандаш, он нацарапал: «Ко мне. Завтра».

– Ладно, – сказал Стив глупым голосом и буквально ущипнул себя за щеки, чтобы прекратить улыбаться. – Хорошо.

В общем и целом, список был не нужен. На горизонте забрезжил секс, и Стив хотел этого, черт возьми.

(Позже он подумал о том, откуда Джеймс знает, где Стив живет. И это было жутковато, но не настолько, чтобы отменять секс.)

***

Он вызвал Наташу в качестве экстренной помощи.

Он подготовил список вопросов.

Нужно ли спросить у Джеймса про его анализы?

Кто из них должен принести презервативы?

Стоит ли кидать монетку, чтобы определиться с позициями?

Ему нужно купить смазку на водяной основе или силиконовой?

Никто ведь не занимается странными извращениями в самый первый раз, верно?

Как ему сказать, если станет больно или неприятно?

Как он поймет, если неприятно станет Джеймсу?

И, самое главное: должен ли он побрить яйца, ноги и грудь?

– А у тебя растут там волосы, малютка Стив? – поддела его Наташа, лежа на диване и подпиливая ногти. Стив возмущенно уставился на нее, стоя посреди кучи трусов, которые проходили кастинг на Первый Секс-выход В Свет.

– Я не собираюсь соревноваться с тобой, у кого волос на груди больше, Наташа. Не хочу проиграть, – нашелся он, наконец. Наташа закатила глаза.

– Когда уже этот сердитый енот тебя отделает как следует? Ты становишься кошмарно стервозным, Роджерс.

Но Стив просто был на грани панической атаки.

***

И теперь он опаздывал.

Конечно, такое могло случиться только с ним!

Стив мчался по скользкой улице, надеясь, что не свалится на каком-нибудь перекрестке, иначе его придется собирать, как Шалтая-Болтая.

Он знал, что нужно выйти заранее, но редактор прислал правки, и Стив был буквально оглушен количеством текста, выделенного для исправления. К тому же, издатель настаивал на другом финале. Отчего-то в рождественском сборнике никто не желал видеть истории о мучительной смерти возлюбленных (Шекспиру можно было, а Стиву нельзя).

И теперь Стив скакал через ледяные кочки, глотая холодный воздух, потому что не хотел заставлять Джеймса ждать. Кофейня закрылась двадцать минут назад, и если Джеймс решит, что Стив не заинтересован – черт, Стив кожу свою вывернет, чтобы извиниться.

Ну, или сделает что-то еще. У него был не слишком богатый опыт извинений.

Но Джеймс был там. На крыльце. В сумраке было видно лишь его долговязую фигуру и алый огонек сигареты. Стив подошел ближе и пару секунд просто дышал, пытаясь не отбросить коньки, а затем прислонился к плечу Джеймса.

– Я. Опоздал. Прости, – выдохнул он. В снегу под их ногами было несколько окурков, и нет, Стив не собирался читать Джеймсу лекцию об окружающей среде (пока что). Он поднял глаза на Джеймса, чтобы увидеть, что тот ПЯЛИТСЯ.

– Эй, – тихо сказал Стив, хлопая своими голубыми глазами. – Я рад тебя видеть.

Джеймс тихо вздохнул и отстранил от себя Стива. Они направились вниз по улице. Спустились в метро и проехали пару станций, и потом Стив снова шел вслед за Джеймсом по темным улицам. Они остановились у старого многоквартирного дома, который выглядел заброшенным. Коридоры там были темными и длинными, с мигающими лампами, как в фильмах ужасов. Лифт – скрипучим. Стены испещрены надписями, непристойными стишками и целой коллекций изображений членов.

– Миленько, – пробормотал Стив, когда они остановились у обшарпанной деревянной двери с потускневшей цифрой 77. Из какой-то квартиры громыхала музыка, дальше по коридору раздавался собачий лай. Джеймс достал из кармана связку ключей и отпер квартиру, после чего пригласил Стива внутрь коротким сердитым жестом.

И Стив вошел в логово.

В прихожей было тесно и темно. Джеймс щелкнул выключателем.

Стив ожидал увидеть нищенское ветеранское жилище, может, что-то печальное – голые стены, матрас на полу, винтовки, распиханные по углам. Мебель из Икеи и пушистый зеленый коврик на полу сбили его с толку. Джеймс расстегнул куртку, галантно забрал пальто у Стива и терпеливо дождался, пока Стив выберется из своего огромного шарфа-палатки.

Это была студия, достаточно маленькая, чтобы вызвать клаустрофобию, но довольно уютная и чистая. Почти все пространство занимала кровать (что Стива устраивало). Стена над кроватью была вся увешена мотивирующими картинками из интернета, фотографиями закатов и изображениями котят. Среди всего этого Стив заметил тот рисунок, что сделал для Джеймса. Он был пришпилен по центру.

Джеймс указал на кровать, Стив чинно сел на краешек и озирался по сторонам, а Джеймс скрылся за узкой плотной ширмой. Вышел он оттуда уже переодетый в домашнее – в мягких черных штанах и просторной черной футболке. Его руки не были покрыты тату, как в фантазиях Стива, просто… мускулистые. Волосы Джеймс собрал в свободный хвост. Джеймс подошел к окну, где лежал его ноутбук, и включил негромкую музыку; что-то очень исландское, очень инди.

– Ладно, теперь ты покажешь мне своего щенка хаски, которого подобрал на улице, или парочку спасенных птичек? – уточнил Стив, ерзая на кровати. Джеймс хмуро взглянул на него, и Стив замотал головой: – Не обращай внимания.

Джеймс приготовил для него какао в маленьком ковшике, и после вечернего холода это было очень кстати. Стив также заметил несколько пледов, сложенных в углу кровати, но не рискнул сделать ситуацию еще более уютной. Еще немного, и у него котята из ушей полезут.

К тому же, Стив хотел выглядеть сексуально. Насколько это возможно с усами от какао. Черт, Джеймс был реально милым. Теперь уже Стив пялился, и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Джеймс сел на кровать рядом со Стивом, и Стив затаил дыхание. Джеймс наклонился, чтобы вытащить что-то из-под кровати. Это была игровая приставка. Он вопросительно взглянул на Стива.

– Может быть, в другой раз, – ответил Стив, подгребая под себя подушки и живописно на них откинувшись. Джеймс беспомощно оглядел комнату. – Нет, серьезно, я в порядке. Меня не нужно развлекать.

Джеймс вытащил свой телефон. Они обменялись номерами пару дней назад, и Стив все раздумывал, может ли он уже посылать Джеймсу дурацкие картинки из интернета, или их отношения пока не на этой стадии.

Телефон Стива мягко завибрировал, и Стив близоруко прищурился на экран.

«Неужели тебе не скучно».

– Что? Почему мне должно быть скучно?

«Со мной».

Стив ощутил болезненный укол прямо в груди.

– Нет, – мягко ответил он. – Мне не скучно. Мне всё нравится.

Джеймс уставился на свои колени. Затем его пальцы снова запорхали по экрану телефона.

«Чем хочешь заняться».

Похоже, он принципиально не использовал знаки препинания. Знаки препинания были его врагами. Черт, Стив завидовал этому парню.

– Ну, мы можем выпить еще какао, – пробормотал Стив смущенно. Джеймс вскочил на ноги. – Или… – быстро добавил Стив, и Джеймс замер, злобно глядя на него. – Или можем… не знаю… поделать что-нибудь другое.

Стив чувствовал, что его лицо пылает. И почему он должен все говорить вслух? Он мог бы тоже злобно глядеть на Джеймса, и годам к семидесяти они бы разобрались со своими планами.

Он был девственником. Это ему положено нервничать, в конце концов!

– Мне нужно в туалет! – гаркнул Стив хрипло. Джеймс смущенно указал на неприметную дверцу в стене.

Туалет и ванная были совмещенными, но все равно настолько крошечными, что комнату можно было бы смело запустить в космос, как спасательную капсулу. Стив уставился на свое отражение в квадратном, заплеванном пастой зеркале. Ладно, здесь, похоже, Джеймс не успел надраить все до блеска, и это неожиданно успокоило Стива. Джеймс не идеальный, пусть его и можно поместить на обложку календаря «Горячие попки-2019». Он плюется пастой, как все нормальные люди. Он не станет смеяться над Стивом. Или над членом Стива, как в том кошмаре, который Стиву приснился накануне.

Стив шлепнул себя по щекам пару раз, пригладил волосы и вышел. Джеймс сидел на кровати, терпеливо поджидая его, и внезапно Стива захлестнула нежность к этому парню.

– Эй, – сказал Стив. – Как думаешь, может, мне остаться на ночь?

Джеймс сделал крошечный кивок. Стив не стал победно вскидывать кулак , потому что был серьезным мужчиной и имел чувство собственного достоинства.

Он сел на кровать рядом с Джеймсом, затем подвинулся еще ближе, так, что мог почувствовать жар, исходящий от его тела.

Они глядели друг на друга, и их лица были так близко… Стив потянулся к Джеймсу с поцелуем, но тот вдруг отпрянул. Стив застыл, ощущая, как пульс колотится в горле. Джеймс громко сглотнул, а потом открыл рот, и Стив увидел – ряд зубов, за ним розовую и влажную пустоту, и обрубок языка, маленький и иссеченный.

Джеймс не дрогнул, когда Стив медленно коснулся рукой его лица, провел пальцами вдоль челюсти, лаская. Он закрыл глаза и, кажется, не дышал. Стив склонился и поцеловал его.

И – ладно. Это было хорошо.

***

Джеймс без одежды – это была чертова голубая мечта. Стив старался не капать слюной ему на грудь, пока нависал сверху, в бесплодной попытке изобразить из себя альфа-самца. Грудь была действительно мускулистой: что уж говорить, Стив любил, когда парни могли похвастать своими бицепсами, трицепсами и прочим. Возможно, потому что для Стива это всегда было чем-то недосягаемым. Стив знал, что многие находят его привлекательным: твинки вроде него всегда были в моде, как ни удивительно. Так что он просто плыл по течению. Носил очки в квадратной оправе, узкие джинсы и массивные часы.

Стив избавил от футболки Джеймса, а следом разделся сам, скинув рубашку на пол возле кровати. Он провел руками по прессу Джеймса, оседлав его бедра и легко покачиваясь. Стив знал, что делать. В теории. Он столько гейского порно прочитал.

Они целовались, и еще, и потом еще немножко. Джеймс положил свои большие ладони на грудь Стиву, зажал между пальцами его соски, и Стив дернулся, плотно вжался в Джеймса, ощущая промежностью его стояк. Джеймс вел себя так, словно умирал от жажды, но не смел этого показать. Он закрыл глаза, ощупывая тело Стива, практически с трепетом, словно Стив был каким-нибудь редким экземпляром. Стив не собирался отводить взгляд. Ему нравилось смотреть на лицо Джеймса, на его приоткрытые, пересохшие губы, на маленькую складку между бровей, когда Джеймс выглядел так, словно испытывает мучения.

Да что он вообще знал о долгом воздержании?

Стив чувствовал, как кровь стучит в ушах. В сумраке маленькой уютной квартиры Джеймса все казалось таким нереальным… Стив сполз чуть ниже, сел на ноги Джеймса так, чтобы тот не мог двинуться, и запустил руку ему в штаны. Джеймс запрокинул голову и издал такой чудовищный, скрежещущий звук, что на секунду оба они застыли. А затем Стив продолжил, сделав вид, что не чувствует каменного напряжения во всем теле Джеймса. Он нежно обхватил стояк Джеймса своей маленькой потной ладошкой. Вверх и вниз, ничего сложного тут не было, даже мартышка бы справилась (Стив тут же выкинул из головы этот образ).

И постепенно он почувствовал, как напряжение покидает Джеймса, сменяясь другим: как мышцы на его животе сокращаются, и бедра начинают подниматься в такт движениям руки, и дыхание становится громким и частым. Стив закусил губу, склонившись над пахом своего бойфренда, словно участвовал в интересном эксперименте. Ему нравился запах. Ему всё, в общем-то, нравилось. Он чувствовал это у себя между ног: насколько всё хорошо идет.

Джеймс схватил его за руку, сжал запястье, чуточку слишком сильно, и Стив застыл. Он сделал что-то не так? Черт, он все испортил? Может, он нарушил какие-нибудь основные секс-правила, как последний болван!

Джеймс приподнялся на локтях (привет, мышцы пресса!) и серьезно взглянул на Стива. В полумраке его лицо казалось не слишком мрачным – чуть меньше обычного. Джеймс пристально уставился в лицо Стиву, и черт, до чего хорошей была идея пригасить лампу, потому что Стив не мог перестать счастливо ухмыляться. Он все еще держал чей-то член в руках, и – эй! Он бы предпочел провести остаток жизни, не разжимая хватки.

Видимо, Джеймс увидел в его лице всё, что искал, потому что взгляд его медленно скользнул вниз – вдоль груди Стива, которая постепенно розовела, еще ниже, туда, где активно топорщился юношеский энтузиазм Стива, протекая прямо на штаны.

Джеймс не отводил взгляда, пока Стив неуклюже расстегивал пуговицу и выбирался, извиваясь, как гусеница, из своих СЛИШКОМ узких джинсов. И затем – когда Стив снова распластался по нему, накрывая собой, Джеймс обхватил его руками и крепко прижал.

Прежде чем это стало бы слишком милым, Стив потерся своим членом о член Джеймса, молясь всем святым на небесах, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то вроде «стыковка шаттлов завершена».

Когда они перешли к реальной стыковке – Джеймс оказался кошмарно терпеливым партнером, и Стив чуть трижды не кончил, насаживаясь на его пальцы.

Стив чувствовал слабую вину за то, что никак не мог заткнуться – поток ругательств так и извергался из него («АХ! Дьявол! Дерьмо-о-ох… Да! Да!»), но Джеймс не казался оскорбленным. Он был слишком увлечен своим занятием. И после – когда Стив принялся бесстыдно скакать на нем, не в силах сдержать себя, Джеймс лишь помогал ему, придерживая за бедра и царапая ногтями, когда Стив был буквально на грани.

В историях Стива герои всегда кончали одновременно, в качестве доказательства взаимной любви, но в этот раз он не смог продержаться достаточно долго. Его оргазм – впервые разделенный с кем-то – был вообще ни на что не похож, а может, мозг Стива отправился на перезагрузку и просто не способен был придумать эпитеты. Стив забрызгал спермой грудь Джеймса, его шею и волосы, даже на левой брови повисла белесая капля, и очевидно, как вежливый партнер, Стив должен был сперва спросить разрешения («Могу я кончить тебе на лицо?»). Чтобы отвлечь Джеймса от такой оплошности, Стив сжал все свои мышцы, насколько хватило сил, он стиснул в себе длинный член Джеймса, и – да, это было хорошей идеей.

Джеймс закусил губу, давя в себе новый нечаянный звук, и вцепился обеими руками в простыню. Все его тело содрогнулось под Стивом, но Стив держался крепко, словно участвовал в скачках механических быков, и был вознагражден: Джеймс пережил свой оргазм, беззвучный, но сокрушительный.

Теперь, когда оба они были без сил, Стив просто повалился на Джеймса сверху, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Шея была теплая и пахла приятно, только волосы все время лезли Стиву в лицо. Он собирался возмутиться, но заснул.

Проснувшись, Стив пару секунд не двигался. Его задница болела, и он чувствовал себя довольно неряшливым, со всеми этими физиологическими жидкостями, размазанными повсюду, но в то же время Стиву было потрясающе комфортно. Теплая, широкая грудь Джеймса медленно вздымалась под ним, тяжелая рука лежала у Стива на пояснице. Музыка все еще играла из ноутбука, стоящего на подоконнике, и Стиву понравилась песня.

Он медленно высвободился из объятий, чтобы окинуть взглядом голое тело Джеймса. Метки не было. Нигде, ни единого следа. Стив просто хотел убедиться.

Он прошлепал босиком в туалет, где облегчился, наскоро вымылся и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Он не выглядел иначе, взрослее или искушеннее. Но на шее у него был засос, который Стив не помнил, когда получил. Стив коснулся его пальцем, подавляя желание сфотографировать на память.

Итак, кое-какая метка у него уже была.

Он не стал осматривать себя на наличие настоящей метки; словно это было бы предательством.

***

– Он все еще смотрит этим своим мрачным взглядом…

– Поспорить могу, он какой-нибудь болгарский шпион-убийца.

– Почему его вообще здесь держат?

Стив ухмыльнулся, подслушивая болтовню стайки старшеклассниц, ждавших свой кофе.

– Ничего, вы его еще полюбите, – заверил Стив, и девчонки уставились на него, выкатив глаза, как на сумасшедшего. Стив ухмыльнулся шире. Он пробился к стойке через всю очередь, поражаясь, как много людей тратят время на кофе утром в Сочельник.

Джеймс зыркнул на него, стоило Стиву приблизиться. Его глаза были снова обведены черным, а на щеках проступала легкая щетина, и он казался сбитым с толку таким обилием людей, но продолжал делать капучино и мокко для всех желающих. На голове у Джеймса был алый рождественский колпак, и серьезно. Ну. Это был самый зловещий Санта, которого Стив встречал.

Стив перегнулся через стойку, чтобы оставить поцелуй на щеке Санты-головореза, потому что ему нравилось эпатировать окружающих, и еще потому что Джеймс моментально краснел.

Он забрал бумажные стаканы со стойки и с трудом пробился к своему столику, где раздал напитки друзьям. На одном из стаканов вместо имени значилось кривое сердечко, этот Стив забрал себе.

– Итак, – сказал Наташа, – ты был хорошим мальчиком в этом году, и Санта подарил тебе плохого мальчика.

Брюс все еще казался влюбленным в нее, несмотря на все, что эта женщина изрекала временами – так что Стив был спокоен за них. Сам он лишь улыбнулся, стараясь не выглядеть самодовольным.

Его историю опубликовали этим утром, он уже получил несколько комментариев, и даже теперь его телефон постоянно вибрировал. У него почти ничего не болело – редкое явление, на самом деле – и его друзья завтракали вместе с ним в солнечное предрождественское утро.

Стив повернулся и взглянул в сторону стойки, где возвышалась макушка Джеймса, увенчанная колпаком.

Да, похоже, он был очень, очень хорошим мальчиком в этом году.

***

Официально они еще не съезжались, но Стив проводил столько времени в квартире Джеймса, что пора было взглянуть правде в лицо.

С каждым днем они узнавали друг друга чуть лучше. Например, Стив выяснил, что друзья зовут Джеймса «Баки» – так что и Стиву стоит. Это немного походило на собачью кличку, но кто Стив был такой, чтобы спорить?

Стив научился различать весь яркий спектр выражений на каменном лице Баки, научился даже смешить его (мрачность никуда не девалась, но глаза немного сощуривались, а уголки губ приподнимались вверх). Они толкались у зеркала по утрам, пока чистили зубы и брились, ходили вместе за продуктами, и Стив выяснил, что Баки сладкоежка, а вечерами валялись в обнимку на кровати, с ноутбуком на животе, и смотрели всякие ужастики. Стив таскал черные футболки Баки, которые висели на нем парашютом, а Баки позволял Стиву красить ему ногти. Стив болтал за двоих, а иногда, редко, Баки издавал разные тихие звуки: ничего похожего на тот отчаянный скрежет, который напугал Стива в первый раз, нет, крошечные маленькие вздохи, мычание, хмыканье.

Баки иногда писал Стиву смешные записки своим размашистым, неаккуратным почерком, и Стив хранил их, как распоследний сентиментальный болван.

Стив никогда не спрашивал у Баки о том, что с ним произошло в плену. Иногда по ночам Баки вздрагивал сквозь сон, и Стив обнимал его крепче, гадая, как еще он может помочь.

В конце концов Баки ушел из кофейни и начал работать в мастерской, где чинили мотоциклы. Раньше Баки пах кофейными зернами, а теперь – машинным маслом, и Стиву нравились оба варианта. Стив выполнил несколько фриланс-заказов, рисуя в графическом редакторе, и внезапно получил контракт от Тони Старка.

Тони был невыносимым боссом, но добрым человеком и занимался разработкой протезов (которые больше походили на высокотехнологичное оружие, чем на протезы, будем честны). Он даже предложил нарастить Баки синтетический язык, но сама идея, что кто-то будет копаться у него во рту, заставила Баки содрогнуться.

– Нет, спасибо, – ответил Стив, подумав. – Нам и так неплохо.

И это было правдой. Они справлялись. Они действительно справлялись.

Прошло почти полгода, прежде чем Стив заметил. К несчастью, Баки заметил раньше. Они стояли у зеркала в ванной, и на лице у Баки была пена, а у Стива торчала зубная щетка изо рта, и внезапно стало очень тихо. Стив посмотрел в глаза отражению Баки. Он хотел извиниться, но не мог найти слов, и паста капала с щетки ему на грудь.

Метка была маленькой, но отчетливой, и тянулась вдоль нижнего ребра Стива.

***

– Послушай, я не собираюсь… это ничего, – сказал Стив позже ночью. Баки лежал, замотавшись в одеяло, и притворялся спящим. – Я не собираюсь искать своего мейта, ладно? Мне хорошо здесь. С тобой. Метка – это просто дерьмо собачье.

Баки не ответил. Он затаил дыхание и теперь притворялся мертвым.

Стив потер метку, зудевшую на коже, и попытался заснуть.

***

Стив задрал футболку, и Сэм внимательно уставился на его ребра.

– Ладно, – наконец сказал Сэм. – Ну, это очевидно метка.

– Она такая маленькая, – наморщил лоб Стив. – Может она оказаться родимым пятном? Солнечным ожогом? Внезапной мутацией?..

– Это метка, чувак, – безжалостно оборвал его Сэм. – И тебе придется с этим жить.

Стив застонал.

– Поверить не могу, я столько ждал этого, а теперь она появилась, и я совсем не рад. – Он наклонил голову, чтобы разобрать короткое слово, написанное на коже. – Неужели я влюблюсь в кого-то, кто просто… назовет меня по имени?

– Такова любовь. Мы не выбираем, что будет у нас написано.

– Может, я могу свести ее? Или вроде того? – в отчаянии спросил Стив. Сэм выглядел встревоженным.

– Почти уверен, что нет. А ты точно знаешь, что у Баки… ну, ничего нет? Может, и у него появилась метка? Может, вы двое…

– Он не сможет это произнести, – резко сказал Стив. – Он не может. Не может говорить.

Стив и рад бы надеяться, но он знал наверняка.

Баки больше не раздевался перед ним. Они не занимались сексом с того самого дня. Все это убивало Стива.

– Я просто заклею ее пластырем. И сделаю вид, что ничего не произошло, – решил наконец Стив.

Это никак не помогало.

***

Баки стал задерживаться на работе. Он приходил все позже и позже с каждым днем. У Стива были ключи от квартиры, так что он проводил время в одиночестве, поджидая Баки. Чаще всего засыпал до того, как тот возвращался.

У Стива было много времени для размышлений. Он писал ангстовые истории, где все персонажи умирали. Или страдали от безответной любви. Или страдали от безответной любви, а потом умирали. brok_ramlow оставил комментарий, что Стив может засунуть такие концовки себе в задницу.

***

Люди называли Стива по имени. Постоянно.

***

– Послушай, давай обсудим это? – взмолился Стив однажды рано утром, пока Баки собирался на работу. – Люди должны говорить о своих чувствах. Отношения так работают, – с мудрым видом добавил он. Баки бросил на него мрачный взгляд и продолжил шнуровать ботинки. Он выглядел измученным.

Стив проводил его до двери и обнял на прощание. Баки стоял неподвижно, опустив руки вдоль тела, словно не хотел больше касаться Стива.

– Я не виноват, что она появилась, – пробормотал Стив, уткнувшись Баки в грудь. – Я не просил ее.

Баки погладил его по голове, а затем отстранил Стива от себя. Он выглядел решительным. Он открыл рот, но не издал ни звука. Затем ушел, оставив Стива одного.

***

Стив должен был встретиться с Тони Старком, чтобы обсудить свою работу. Но Тони был слишком занят каким-то новым проектом, так что прислал вместо себя одну из своих помощниц. Все его помощницы были похожи на моделей. У этой были темные волосы, алая помада и прямая осанка. Она вышла в холл, где Стив от скуки листал журналы по робототехнике, и протянула ему узкую ладонь для приветствия.

– Стив? – уточнила она мягким тоном, и Стив вскочил на ноги.

– Нет! – воскликнул он. – Нет, черта с два, нетушки.

Он смотался оттуда, зная, что его примут за сумасшедшего.

***

«На Пегги ты произвел неизгладимое впечатление, – написал ему позже Старк. – Смогу встретиться с тобой на следующей неделе. Я закончил работу над проектом. Потом поблагодаришь». Стив не понял, о чем он ведет речь. Старк часто болтал всякую ерунду.

***

Баки пробрался в постель ранним утром. Стив проснулся оттого, что чьи-то ледяные ноги прижались к его ногам; он вздохнул и подвинулся ближе, отогревая Баки. Впервые за долгое время Баки обнял его.

– Ты что, изменяешь мне? – сонно пробормотал Стив. – С каким-нибудь мускулистым ублюдком?

Баки издал тихий смешок. Потом крепче сжал Стива в объятии, так, чтобы Стив не мог пошевелиться. Его тело напряглось, а потом Стив услышал сдавленный, искаженный звук.

– Что. – Стив зажмурился, не двигаясь. Баки набрал побольше воздуха. И мучительно произнес:

– Стив.

Это было самое прекрасное, что Стив слышал в своей жизни.

***

Стиву всегда нравилось целоваться без языка. Но нарощенный язык Баки мог вытворять всякие штуки, Стив просто с ума сходил. Спасибо, Тони чертов гений Старк.

***

Стив увидел метку Баки в рассеянном утреннем свете, когда они лежали, изнуренные, поверх одеяла. Метка обвивала бицепс левой руки. Там было написано витиеватым, старательным почерком:

«Метка – это просто дерьмо собачье».

Ладно, госпожа Вселенная. Это было довольно забавно.

***

Они зашли в кофейню, держась за руки. Стиву было плевать, что они вели себя, как попугаи-неразлучники. Его парень все еще выглядел так, будто может убить кого-нибудь просто мочкой своего уха.

Стив заказал безлактозный капучино, а Баки – тройной мокко со сливками. Паренек за стойкой расточал улыбки во все стороны, словно его укусил радиоактивный Джокер.

Они сели за столик у окна, где обычно устраивался Стив. Баки отхлебнул свой напиток, и у него остались усы из сливок над верхней губой, так что Стив склонился и просто поцеловал его.

– Ничего не могу поделать, – жизнерадостно пробормотал он, когда Баки зловеще свел брови. – Это не я, это все Рождество.

Баки поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, что над их столиком висит омела.

– Это клише, – старательно проговорил он.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Нет, милый. Это классика.


	2. Бонус

Баки был счастлив выключить, наконец, музыку. Днем ее было не расслышать за шумом кофемашины и гомоном посетителей кафе, но песни застревали в голове и потом крутились снова и снова, даже во снах (только не в кошмарах: там был лишь скрежет и хруст, и его собственные, булькающие, стоны).

Баки протер стойку, засыпал специальный порошок в посудомоечную машину и свинтил насадски с пароотводников, чтобы замочить их на ночь. Он отволок тяжелые мешки с зернами в подсобку, затем выполнил несколько упражнений с шваброй, наводя порядок.

Блокнот Баки заметил, когда собирался уже выключать свет. Тот лежал под стулом, в дальнем углу зала, и Баки пришлось встать на четвереньки, чтобы дотянуться. Блокнот был старым и, очевидно, побывал в разных передрягах, потому что едва не развалился у Баки в руках.

Баки нахмурился (а затем нахмурился еще сильнее, просто потому, что мог). Он должен был положить блокнот на полку с забытыми и потерянными вещами. Возможно, ему стоило проверить первую страницу - там мог быть номер владельца (и тогда Баки, конечно, позвонит ему, чтобы поболтать пару минут и все такое - черт, Барнс, как же ты ЖАЛОК, тупица).

Баки швырнул блокнот на стойку и обвинительно уставился на него. Блокнот не подавал признаков жизни.

Абсолютно точно не стоило читать этот блокнот, который мог оказаться личным дневником, альбомом с зарисовками или любительским романом, то есть, чем-то сугубо личным.

С другой стороны, Баки был как бы обязан заглянуть внутрь - потому что он был достаточно бдительным, и знал, что мир полон опасностей. В блокноте могла быть потенциально опасная информация. Что-нибудь, что нужно передать ЦРУ, или, скажем, в полицию. Милостивые небеса, там вообще могла оказаться взрывчатка - какая-нибудь плоская, странная, блокнотная взрывчатка, мало ли! - и тогда Баки просто вынужден обезвредить этот несчастный блокнот, чтобы не подвергать гражданских риску, и он...

Баки схватил блокнот и открыл его на первой странице.

Там был изображен... осьминог? Ктулху? Капкейк с тентаклями?

Он таращился на Баки двумя круглыми, глупыми глазами, и приветливо махал щупальцем. От большой головы существа тянулся пузырь со словами, как в комиксе.

"Если вы нашли этот блокнот, прошу немедленно его сжечь, запустить в космос, съесть, в любой последовательности, особенно если вы несовершеннолетняя католическая девочка".

Баки не был несовершеннолетней католической девочкой. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что улыбается. Быстро огляделся по сторонам - никто не видел; все в порядке, Барнс, это останется между тобой и осьминогом.

Баки перевернул еще одну страницу, присев на барный табурет.

Он не заметил, как наступила полночь, потому что был слишком увлечен поиском улик или взрывчатки.

И - ладно, это был личный дневник слэш роман слэш альбом с картинками, все вместе и нечто абсолютно иное.

***

В мягком свете лампы, под теплым одеялом, Баки пролистал блокнот. Он с интересом изучил списки, особенно тот, где перечислялись варианты "идеального первого раза". Ладно, этот парень определенно был романтиком. Баки добавил пару интересных предложений, прежде, чем смог бы остановить себя.

Он с трудом припомнил, как выглядел хозяин блокнота - блондинистый, тощий и лихорадочно что-то пишущий за дальним столиком. Баки сперва решил, что это студент, но студенты обычно куда более нахальные. Этот был похож на сердитого воробушка, когда пришел возмущаться по поводу испорченного кофе. Баки фыркнул.

Он дошел до середины блокнота, когда наткнулся заголовок:

"Билли Брук, сексуальный бариста".

И - ладно, очевидно, он имел дело с гей-порно. Хватило пары строк, чтобы разобраться, как мало этот горе-писака знает о кофейнях в целом и романах в частности. Баки внес пару поправок, потому что - ну, очевидно, здесь требовалось его помощь (ведь он, разумеется, был асом в романах - с его богатой историей отношений, например, долгие отношения со своей правой рукой, и затем - с левой...).

Баки закатил глаза. Для жалости к себе у него были отведены вторники и четверги, а теперь он планировал погрузиться в приятное чтение.

"Саймон подошел к стойке, чтобы забрать свой кофе. Он уставился на сексуального парня в черном фартуке. Бариста застенчиво улыбнулся Саймону, прежде чем передать стаканчик с кофе. Их пальцы случайно соприкоснулись".

Баки вычеркнул слово "сексуального", потому что, черт возьми, читатели должны сами составить свое мнение. Затем вставил перед "кофе" слово "восхитительным", потому что. Ну. Нужно уважать чужой труд.

Следующие абзацы заставляли Баки фыркать и улыбаться, пока он не добрался до сцены, где бариста, перегнувшись через стойку, проводит языком по верхней губе - якобы невзначай.

Баки раздраженно отшвырнул от себя блокнот. Кто, черт возьми, вообще так флиртует? Этот парень очевидно вырос на старых романтических комедиях вперемешку с гей-порно по платным каналам. Что еще стоило ожидать от человека, пьющего кофе без кофеина на молоке без лактозы?

Баки выключил свет и хмурился в темноту, пока брови не устали.

***

Воробушек появился на следующий день. Все такой же тощий, еще более взлохмаченный и решительный. Баки заметил его краем глаза и его краем глаза, но не потрудился кивнуть или сделать что-то еще. Маффины требовали его внимания. Крайний правый стоял на пару дюймов ниже, чем его соседи. Баки дал понять, что дел у него невпроворот, но воробушек остановился перед стойкой, нервно таращась на Баки.

Чего он ждет? Может, Баки стоило перегнуться через стойку и показать парню свой язык - то, что от него осталось? Графичные увечья подняли бы рейтинг их аушки до NC-21.

\- Привет, - сказал парень нервно. - Эм, привет, простите... - вряд ли он способен был составить складную фразу.

Баки принялся выравнивать маффины еще более свирепо, но парень отважно продолжил:

\- Я забыл здесь кое-что, и хотел узнать, может, вы...

Баки спрятался под стойкой. Он закрыл глаза, вдыхая и выдыхая. Нужно было принять предложение дяди и согласиться на ту работу на кладбище. Там никто не ждет от тебя, что ты будешь улыбаться.

Баки поднял глаза, надеясь, что воробушек скрылся - но тот все еще ждал, растерянно моргая. Чертовы длинные ресницы. Баки вытащил блокнот и в последний раз взглянул на пучеглазого осьминога на первой странице.

"Пока, приятель! Ты был моим другом, но теперь все кончено", - Баки захлопнул блокнот и швырнул его на стойку, выпрямляясь.

Воробушек тут же сцапал блокнот и прижал к груди так, словно Баки вернул ему чертов крестраж, по меньшей мере.

\- Черт, твою мать, - нежным, приятным голоском произнес он, - спасибо огромное!

"Не стоит, красавчик, я без проблем пригляжу за твоим гейским романом в любое время суток, ты можешь оставлять его со мной на выходные, мы можем даже оформить совместную опеку, если я решу, в какой колледж наш роман отправится".

Баки не издал ни звука, продолжая глядеть на воробушка в упор. Люди обычно в такие моменты начинали пятиться и пропадали с радаров, что вполне устраивало обе стороны, но этот чокнутый парнишка вдруг уставился на грудь Баки так, словно он по ошибке надел корсет с пуш-апом.

\- Спасибо, Джеймс, - выдохнул Стив, протянув руку и улыбаясь, словно имел дело с кем-то приятным.

Бейджик, черт его дери. Баки совсем забыл сжечь эту проклятую штуковину.

Он взглянул на протянутую ладонь, прикидывая, сколько хрупких птичьих косточек может сломаться в его грубой хватке, пожелай он применить силу (потому что, черт возьми, подумать только, кто-то был милым с тобой только что, Барнс, тактическое отступление, все идет не по плану!).

Ладонь все еще ждала его, беззащитная, узкая, теплая (если бы Баки ее коснулся; он практически забыл, какие люди на ощупь, но предполагал, что все еще теплые и мягкие, какими были прежде, когда он еще с кем-то встречался, кроме своей Правой и Левой). Затем парень сдался. Он выгреб мелочь из карманов, чтобы опустить ее в банку для чаевых, словно плату за молчание Баки.

"Не проблема, приятель, я просто куплю на эти тридцать центов яхту и отправлюсь к мысу Челюскин, чтобы скоротать свои последние десятилетия жизни в компании ледников и пингвинов".

\- До скорого? - предположил воробушек, отступая, все еще счастливо стискивая свой блокнот.

Когда он вышел из кофейни, сквозь огромное окно Баки увидел, как парень пролистывает страницы, облегченно улыбаясь, и на секунду испытал что-то... что-то вроде тоскливого укола в грудь. Он закатил глаза и НАХМУРИЛСЯ изо всех сил.

Он не будет скучать по чертовому блокноту, просто потому, что они провели одну ночь вместе, в его одинокой постели.

Он не из тех сентиментальных придурков.

Он просто почитает перед сном немного Кинга сегодня, чтобы адские клоуны вытеснили реальные кошмары из его головы.

***  
Этой ночью Баки приснился тот парень из кофейни. Он протягивал руку, улыбаясь как дурачок, и на ощупь она была точно такой, как Баки и думал: хрупкой, теплой и живой.


End file.
